


You're Okay

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has something to tell Scott</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.

“You gonna be okay?”

Scott had a hand on Liam’s shoulder, wearing a concerned expression as he looked into Liam’s eyes. Liam wouldn’t look back, seemingly interested in the ground.

“Just…” Liam looked up into Scott’s eyes before running a hand through his hair and looking away towards a nearby streetlamp. “I don’t know. I...Just everything has changed…”

Scott nodded, staring at the ground, his jaw tight, “I know, I’m the one who changed it all.”

Lia shook his head slightly, “Not just that.”

Scott to looked at him quizzically, “What?” Liam let out a shaky breath, rubbing on hand across the chest incision that had healed since they’d been at Deaton’s.

“It started with my freak out. If I hadn’t freaked out on my coach’s car and made everyone hate me. I wouldn’t have had to move schools.”

Scott gazed with upturned eyebrows at Liam as he kept talking, “But…I’m starting to think this isn’t a bad change. I feel like I…belong, y’know? In this pack. With you.” Scott nodded again, swallowing around his dry throat.

“I know.”

Liam looked away from the street and up at Scott, “You’re the first one I called out to. When I was in the well. I called out for you first.” He changed his gaze back to ground and continued, “I really feel, I don’t know, attached? I thought it was stupid when you said we were brothers, but you feel close enough to be and I’ve only known you for a little while.” His gaze reversed back up to Scott’s deep brown eyes, “Is this like a weird imprinting thing werewolves have on their alpha?”

Scott swallowed again, “I…don’t think so. There’s a feeling of wanting to…obey, most beta’s do with alphas. But, this…” Liam deflated at the open-ended sentence, “so I’m just being a freak again?”

Scott stared surprised for a second before moving in closer to Liam until they were inches apart, “Liam, you are NOT a freak. You’re…” Scott stopped himself from finishing that sentence but continued anyways when he saw an expectant look on Liam’s face.

“You’re my beta. You’re amazing. I didn’t have as much control as you did during the lacrosse game, or when you talked with your old classmate! You’ve gone through a lot but you’re still going through it. You’re not a freak. Different doesn’t mean freak. Just…trust me.”

“I do.” He whispered, and only then did Scott realize their breaths were mingling. He flicked his eyes down to glance at Liam’s lips, a movement Liam noticed.

He let in a shaky breath, looking down at Scott’s lips and into his eyes, “Can…Can I…” He punctuated the sentence by pressing his lips against Scott’s. Scott made a surprised noise but melted into the kiss, bring his hand up to cradle Liam’s cheek, the other hand landing on his shoulder. Scott flicked his tongue out across Liam’s bottom lip and Liam opened up for him with a groan, moving his arms up and around Scott’s neck. He explored the younger boy’s mouth, running his hand up and down his side.

Scott pulled away, smiling as Liam tried to follow. Liam opened his eyes, returning Scott’s grin.

He moved away from Scott and grasped his hand, pulling him towards his front door, “Come on. My mom and stepdad are out on a date night, we’re alone.”

Scott raised an eyebrow but followed and laughed lightly as Liam tugged on his hand and opened his mouth to speak.

“In a hurry?”

Liam looked back with a mischievous grin, “You have no idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Scott have a good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I asked if people wanted a second NSFW chapter and they said yes, so here it is!

They made into the house and as soon as the door was closed, Liam’s back up against it and Scott’s lips were on his, the alpha’s arms braced beside his head. He could hear his heart thumping fast but Scott’s was too. His legs felt like jelly as Scott licked into his mouth, snaking a hand under the back of Liam’s shirt to scrape his blunt nails down the curve of his spine.

Scott rocked against him, pushing their groins together, their hard lengths rubbing together through the fabric keeping them apart. Liam whined into his mouth, eliciting a growl from the older wolf and he pressed his crotch harder against the younger boy’s, causing Liam to let his head thud against the door as he groaned loudly, a guttural sound that made Scott growl again, lightly brushing his hand against the boy’s face before pulling away.

“Where’s your room?”

Liam lifted his head to look at Scott before answering in pants, “Upstairs, first door on the left.”

Scott nodded and swiftly picked up Liam by the thighs, causing the boy to yelp but he quickly adapted and put his arms around Scott’s neck. He latched onto the alpha’s neck, sucking and kissing down towards his collarbone as Scott carried him.

They made it to his room, Scott laying him down lightly on the bed before pulling away to stand back and pull his shirt off. Liam watched, entranced, as Scott’s torso was revealed, looking up and down his chest in obvious interest. He licked his lips and leaned back on his elbows, legs dangling off the bed.

As soon as the garment was tossed away, Scott moved back to hover above Liam, leaning down the meet the boy in a passionate kiss, their tongues tangling together. Liam brought his hand up to brush his fingers from the alpha’s neck down his chest before reaching the waistband of his jeans. He slightly tugged at the waistband, a question begging to be answered.

Scott responded quickly, pulling down the jeans and throwing them across the room until he was in just a pair of tight boxer-briefs. Liam groaned at the sight and lifted himself off the mattress some to pull off his shirt. The t-shirt was discarded and Scott went to work at pulling the boy’s shorts off, throwing them away too.

Scott hovered above him for a second, both of them in just their underwear, then he pushed his pelvis down, their cocks rubbing against each other through the thin fabric of their boxer-briefs. Liam groaned loudly at the friction, tilting his hips up to get more of the feeling, Scott moved down to capture Liam’s lips in a ferocious kiss, sucking on his bottom lip to get more delicious noises out of him.

It only took a few more minutes of this before Liam pulled away from Scott’s lips, leaning his head up as he shut his eyes tightly, eyebrows furrowed and whispering, “I’m gonna…Scott, I’m gonna…”

Scott replied, “I know.” Before bringing their mouths back together, smiling as Liam let out a cry and Scott felt wetness through both their underwear.

Scott stopped his thrusts and moved back until he was kneeling, knees on either side of Liam’s legs, “God, you look so gorgeous. I just wanna…”

“Fuck me?” Liam finished the sentence for him. Scott nodded, eyes flickering red at the expletive from the younger boy.

“I want you to.” Liam said, “I want you to fuck me.” Scott held back a shiver and nodded again.

“Do you have any lube?”

“Night stand, bottom drawer.” Liam breathed out, his cock twitching in his boxer briefs as Scott walked with what looked like a painful erection over to the table and grabbed the lube. He sauntered back over, kneeling on the floor at the end of the bed. He grabbed Liam’s ankles and pulled him down until his ass was inches from Scott’s face.

Liam shivered as Scott pulled off his boxer-briefs, his now half-hard cock exposed to the air now. Scott pushed against his knees, spreading his legs further until his hole stood out in front of him. The alpha squirted some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm up the fluid some.

He scooted closer and tilted his head slightly, trying to get a better look as he circled Liam’s entrance. He heard Liam’s gasp at the feeling and smiled as the boy above him bit his bottom lip with his eyes closed, eyelashes fanning over his cheeks.

Scott finally pushed a finger in, groaning out loud at how tight Liam was, how he’d feel around him. He kept going until he was up to the knuckle, then added a second. Liam was panting as Scott scissored his fingers inside of him, crying out as one movement brushed his prostate.

Scott reached down and pressed the heel of his hand down on his own erection, trying to stem off coming before he could experience being inside Liam.

Liam laid there as Scott added a third finger, mercilessly going after his prostate and fingering him open. Finally Liam breathed out and said, “I’m… I’m ready”

Scott looked up from his ministrations and nodded, swallowing thickly and pulling his fingers out and standing up to pull off his own underwear. Liam watched and moved up the bed, bending his knees up and spreading them out.

Scott look back at Liam from the underwear now discarded on the ground and felt his heart skip a beat. His beta was leaning back on his elbows, full lips slightly parted and his legs spread so his hole was on show. He growled and fell down to all fours on the bed, crawling up to the beta and catching his lips in a kiss. He moved and kissed down from the pouty lips to his jawline, moving up to nibble on his ear causing Liam to moan.

Scott pulled away to grab the lube and poured some in his hand, slicking up his erection before positioning himself above Liam again. He looked into his beta’s eyes as he breached his entrance, Liam’s breath hitching at the penetration. Scott was still for a second, waiting for Liam to adjust before Liam wiggled his hips and whined, eliciting a laugh from Scott.

They both moaned as Scott moved in deeper and bottomed out. The alpha buried his face in his beta’s neck, breathing in deeply as he pulled out until he was in by just the tip then pushed back in, fast. Liam gasped and moaned as Scott kept plowing into him, repeating louder and louder a combination of “Please, Please” and “Yes”

Scott pulled his face out from the meeting of shoulder and neck to lean in and kiss the boy, pistoning in and out of him as their lips moved in sync. Scott cradled Liam’s face with one arm and moved the other down to grasp his fully hard length, jerking his hand up and down causing Liam to cry out, overwhelmed by the sensations. It wasn’t long until Scott’s ministrations had him spurting across his stomach, letting out one long moan into Scott’s mouth as he came.

The feeling of Liam’s orgasm, him clenching around Scott’s hard cock had him close to the edge. His thrusts were more sporadic as he pumped into Liam. Then he pulled away from their kiss to groan and looked down at Liam who was staring up at him with those beautiful eyes, mouth parted.

Liam whispered, “Come, Scott. Come in me, please.”

Scott couldn’t take it, at those words his hips stuttered to a stop as he came inside Liam, filling him up as he let out a long, drawn-out moan. Liam groaned at the feeling of him spilling inside of him and pulled Scott down into another heated kiss that they both moaned into.

After a moment of languid kissing, Scott pulled away to look down at Liam, brushing his cheek with the backs of his fingers. Liam smiled up at him and leaned up to peck his lips, causing Scott to smile too.

He pulled out of Liam and went to get a towel to clean them up. He wiped away everything and threw the towel in a nearby hamper before laying down on his side next to Liam. Liam turned over so he was facing Scott and snuggled into his chest, laid a hand on his side and sighed happily.

Scott rested his chin on top of Liam’s head and smiled to himself.

“You wanna stay?”

Scott pulled back from his spot to look at Liam’s hopeful expression.

“Of course. I always will, Liam. Always.”

Liam smiled and leaned up to press their lips together before resting his head back by Scott’s chest.

I’m okay, he thought to himself with a smile as they both drifted asleep.

He was really okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, leave kudos if you did!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Kudos if you did! <3


End file.
